Lick me, Tease Me, Love me, please me
by Silly And Billy
Summary: Bella realizes that she is much more than ordinary and is ready to show the world that. Bella and her best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie hale are off to college in the big apple and are ready to party hard! Lemons Later: all human.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!  
**

Lick me, Tease Me, Love me, please me...

I used to think I was very ordinary and plain, but all of that change when I left forks and moved to New York to start college with my best friend Alice Cullen. People are always curious about why Alice and I are best friends, because are interests are somewhat different. But Alice is the only one who can put a smile on my face when the world feels like its coming to an end and she is the only one who can persuade me that everything going to be okay. Ever since we became friends I have stepped out of my shell and instead of shying away from everything I used to I embrace it with open arms, only wanting to live life to the fullest.

Ever since high school I have been different but now in a good way, or so I believe... My friends Rosalie and Alice have convinced me that I am far from average and I truly do believe them since on the fist day of college I had more then 5 guys ask me out, and people asking if I would walk with them in the hallways, everyone seemed to get so tongued tied around me, Alice and most of all Rose.

So I decided college would be a fresh start to the new and improved Isabella Swan.

** So I have the first chapter written and I will post it very soon! So tell me what y'all think! Oh yes Lemons _later;) well if you want me to..._  
**

_**Peace and Love!**_


	2. 1

**Disclaimer:**** Everything Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Lick me, Tease Me, Love me, please me...**_

Wow, I don't think I have ever been so excited or scared in my whole life. But mostly excited because my best friends Alice and Rosalie are off to the big apple!! Of course Charlie has been trying to convince me to go to a community college so I would be near home, but the only reason I think he wants me near home is so I can still cook for him. But I am so ready to get the hell out of forks and start living for once!

"BELLA, you get you ass in this car this instant" Alice yelled and knocked me out of my little day dream.

"Ah coming!!" I replied in a whisper yell. Jeeze these are the times I wish I had a man in my life so I wouldn't have to carry three huge boxes down a flight of stairs and possibly slipping and falling breaking my leg or something.

"God Bella took yeah long enough, I could have been to the moon and back already" Rose said in her most cocky voice.

"Awe, rose if you were going to the moon why wouldn't you just stay there" Alice sarcastically recoiled. _Okay there is no way in hell I'm sitting in the car with them for days while the make fun of me and always bicker at each other. Pssh no I'm not getting pushed around anymore, this road trip is going to get rowdy!_

After we all said our goodbyes to Charlie we hopped in the car a sped away at quite a fast pass as we were anxious and hell to get out of forks! For the first 3hrs we all were singing to the spice girls and 98 degrees and ignoring the looks we were getting. Ha-ha I guess the people driving by us got quite the show as rose and I were dancing in the back sit of Alices new convertible mustang. We were getting many honks from guys our age also on the own road trip heading to school most likely.

"Guys can someone else take the wheel! I want to dance too" Alice squeaked._ I laughed as Alice had the cutest pout on her face! I knew we should have had Mike drive us, he might be annoying ad hell but he came to good use sometimes!_

"Sure Allie, I will drive at the next stop"_ I said eagerly as rose was really wearing me out!_

"Thanks so much Bella, My foot is soo asleep it feels like its going to fall off! And I need this foot for our partying we will be doing when we get to school!!"_ Wow I don't think I have ever seen the pixie so excited, but who the hell was I kidding I've never been so excited!_

"Oh no problem, I'm getting tired, I worked up quite a sweat back here!" _ I said panting a little._

Finally 20 minutes later, we stopped off at this dinner off the highway. "Yes! Thank god FOOD!!" Rose said jumping for joy! "Thank god I have to go pee so bad!!"Alice and I said in unison. Alice and I ran off to the bathroom. "Wow I look hot" I giggled, I looked like I had an afro from the wind! "Damn Bella with hair like that you will be fight those boys off with a stick" Alice bursted out laughing. "I swear you are one demand pixie... Please Alice help me, they will kick me out of the restaurant if I look like this!"

Finally after Alice composed herself, I saw a grin appear on her face and I suddenly realized I ask the little devil for help!_ Shoot!! _

About 5 minutes later Alice finished me off and spun me around to face the mirror. I gasped at the sight of me._ Wow I have to admit, that girl can do wonders with only a comb and lip gloss... I look like a Victoria secret model!!_ "Wow Alice, seriously you are amazing!!" I was totally in awe!! "I know, I know" She smirked at me. We walked out into the dinner, only to see Rose already flirting with the waiter. "Oh god the poor boy doesn't stand a chance". I said grinning, knowing that Rose probably has him head over heels already! "Well Rose has probably got us a free dinner by now, and with that top she's wearing we will most likely to get dessert" as squeaked as she was so excited about eating, and I was so hungry I could eat a horse!

"Hey Bella, Want to have a little fun with this waiter?"I knew Alice was up to something good with that evil grin on her face. I chuckled. "Hmm YES!! What did you have in mind my friend?" She laughed an evil laughed an evil laugh and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Just play along with whatever I do okay, I'm sure you'll catch on quick" she said with a wink. We walked up to the table and Rosalie bursted into a giggling fit as she saw Alice and I walk up hand in hand. Then we sat down and Alice reached over and tucked a strained of my hair behind my ear.

_Ohh!! I got it, were being lesbians, nothing a guy like more than a little girl on girl action! Wow Alice is good!_ "Bella hon. can you message my neck. I think I pulled a muscle when we were in my car" she looked over her shoulder and winked at me. As I saw the waiters mouth drop and he tried his hardest not to drool as I message Alice's neck and she would groan and moan about how good it felt. I swear it looked as if the poor boy would have a heart attack! "Thanks Bella, Your hands work wonders!" Alice said almost in a whisper. "Uh umm I be back soon, Sorry! I mean ill be right back with your chocolate sundaes" the boy composed himself and leaped into the kitchen!

"Wow guys, I'm not even that mean!" Alice and I gave rose the look like 'You_ got to be kiddin me'_

"Oh please rose, you had the boy drooling right over the table" I laughed

"Yeah rose, that kid is probably in the kitchen sticking ice down his pants, poor guy he was kind of cute though!" Alice said all giddy.

"Okay do you guys want free sundaes or not?! If you do then stop telling me how much of a tease I am! And lets have some fun with this boy together, alright girls!?" she said smirking at both of us.

"Of course I want free sundaes silly!"_ I swear Alice's eyes are bigger than her stomach!_

"Same here captain, so what's the plan when he comes back out?!"_God those girls are really wearing off on me! Like I feel bad, I actually like torturing this poor boy, well he will defiantly need a cold shower tonight that's for sure!_

**So guys tell me what yeah think! And if i should continue!!So please review!**

_**Peace and Love.**_


	3. 2

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing...All stephenie Meyer.**

Lick me, Tease Me, Love me, please me

So in the end we ended up getting a free dinner and free dessert and boy did we earn it, Alice was practically sitting on my lap as a feed her, her sundae and then rose would feed me my sundae. By the end of the night we made that boy very happy!

After our very eventful dinner we continued on our journey to New York. It was already 1:30 in the morning and my eyelids were growing heavy the only thing keeping me awake were Alice and Rose's constant snoring.

About 2 miles down the road I saw a sign for a motel 6 , I was way to tired to continue and didn't think we should be driving this late anyway, so I pulled off on the next exit and continued down a little dirt path until I saw the motel. It didn't look like there was a lot of guest as there were only two other cars in the parking lot.

_Finally I can get some shut eye; well maybe a little this place is creepy as hell_. I sighed and gently shook Alice and Rose to get up.

"Uh what time is it" Alice was yawning and suddenly gasped when she saw where we were.

"HELL NO!! No fricken way I'm sleeping here Bella! You must be joking, this place looks like the motel in Vacancy!!"Alice was frantic, Rose and I just laughed at her and got out of the car.

"Come on Alice its almost 2 in the morning and I'm tired, can we please just go get a room!" I was starting to sound whiney but I didn't care I was tired! I started walking around the back of the car to get the bags and then Alice came around and snarled at me.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping with my clothes on and getting a tetanus shot after!" she grabbed her bag and started walking to the front desk.

"Hey rose do you want your bag?" I asked then there was a long pause... "Rose you there?!"

I quickly ran to the front door of the car, but no one was in there.

_Where is she! She's not with Alice! Omg this is just like a horror movie where 3 teenage girls get killed in the woods, Holy crap am I next!!_

I started rambling about all the horrible things that could happen to us out here, and then out of no where Rose jumped out and grabbed me.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Holy fricken shit holy crap" I let out a blood hurdling scream and tackled Rose down to the ground and she startled gigging underneath me. "ROSE that is so far from funny, I almost had a brain aneurism there" my voice was shaky when I realized I was trembling. "Oh Bella you should have seen your face it was priceless" She was laughing hysterically. Then I started tickling her.

"Bella stop, ha ha okay okay I give I give!! Just ha stop tickling me!!" She could barley get the words out of her mouth and her face was turning beat red. "You just wait Rose I'm going to get you back so bad!!"

_Oh she going to wish she never messed with me!!_

"Oh Bella like you have the guts to get back at me!" she scoffed. I was starting to get mad,_ fine if she wants war she's got one!! _I got off her slowly and I started laughing, wow I really sounded evil.

"Oh Rose you just wait till your asleep "I smirked at her.

"Come on Bella what you are going to do, pour water on me?!" she laughed.

"My dear Rose you might just wake up with your head shaved if you're going to give my attitude! Hah!" She gasped, it sounded like she was choking on her tongue.

"You wouldn't dare" she snarled

"Oh yeah. Try me" I barked back. _And Let the games begin!_

**So please review and tell me what yeah think!? Should I continue? And if i do dont worry the chapters will get much longer i just wanted to add some stuff before the get to college! Anywho please review!!**

_**Peace and Love.**_


	4. 3

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Lick me, Tease Me, Love me, please me...**

"_My dear Rose you might just wake up with your head shaved if you're going to give my attitude! Hah!" She gasped, it sounded like she was choking on her tongue._

"_You wouldn't dare" she snarled_

"_Oh yeah. Try me" I barked back. __And Let the games begin!_

* * *

Alice walked back to the car slowly, I could see in her eyes that she was wondering what the hell just happened as Rosalie walked over to the other side of the car pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

I grabbed Alice and dragged her over behind the car and told her all about my plan about getting back at rose. Alice snorted "Ah Bella, dear I knew your evil side would come out eventually!" I grinned then we both stumbled to the side of the car that rose was standing at.

"What the hell are you guys laughing about" rose recoiled at us. That only made Alice and I burst into more laughter.

"Oh nothing loves, let's go to are room and get some shut eye" I said and winked over my shoulder to Alice who was struggling to move her suitcase because the wheels were stuck in the mud.

I struggled myself to get up the two flights of stairs to our motel room... _More like a shack _I thought to myself. Rose practically had to throw Alice through the door to get it to open!

"OUCCH!!" Alice screeched. I walked into the door way to see her laying face first into the stained mouldy carpet.

"Damn, you're going to feel that in the morning" Rose said walking over top of her to get to her bed. I watched rose unmake the bed the spray it with perfume and fluff the pillow about ten times. "That should be good! Night girls" She hopped in the bed with all her clothes on and immediately put in her ear plugs. I felt a large grin creep upon my face..._Ha poor girl... never saw it coming... I chuckled evilly to my self...Hmmm wow I really need to get out more I'm really starting to sound like doctor evil...hmm anyway back to my evil plot._

I skipped over to Alice who was still lying fast first moaning in pain in the carpet.

"Come on Alice we need to get to work" I whispered in here ear. She all of the sudden shot up like a bat out of hell.

"Right let's get down to business" an evil smirk making an appearance on her face.

"Okay I'll start with the washroom. You take care of her clothes!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I ran off to the bathroom and grabbed an ice bucket and filled it with the freezing water from the tap which I might add was a disgusting brown color! The hurried back to the bed room to find Alice had stripped rose of all her clothes!

"HA perfect now lets get her outside... WITHOUT WAKING IT!!" this is going to be tricky!

"Okay let me just put her clothes in the mini bar!" then she came back and we started carefully dragging Rose out of the bed.

Alice opened the door gently, but the hinges still squeaked.

"Okay take her out here Bella!!"

_Ha wow its freezing out here! Oh well I'm not the one who's going to be sleeping out here naked for everyone to see!!_

"Okay Alice lets go get our beauty sleep oh yeah make sure to set the alarm for 7 I want to get an early start and we can hopefully make it to school at 2 or 3!!" I said all chipper just thinking about school made me so excited I could barley stand it!

We walked back inside and we sleep on top of the covers with our clothes on. Alice was afraid that they did not wash their sheets and by the looks of it I didn't they did either.

Morning came all too soon. The stupid annoying alarm would not give up. I finally built up the strength to roll over and pound it with my fist. "Ugh. Alice wake up its time to get this show on the road" I yawned shaking Alice's shoulder until her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sunshine!!" I just stared at her as she smiled plopping off the bed.

"Alice I have been your best friend since well like forever and I still have not got a clue how you are always happy!!" I flopped off the side off the bed to my suitcase.

_What to wear, what to wear I should look good since this will be my first appearance at school._ I decided on a cute wavy black top with dark jeans.**(All outfits on my profile)**

"Alice I need your fashion expertise please" ashamed that I still relied on her so much for her fashion tips. She came flying out of the bathroom and flew herself in front of my suitcase.

"Oh my god Bella" wiping fake tears from her eyes. "What do I look bad? I thought I should kind of dress up I-I thought this was cute!"I stuttered looking in the mirror again.

"Bella you look smokin'!!" She was hoping up and down. "I have taught you well" She really was so adorable when she got cocky.

"Thanks Allie you look so cute too!" She was wearing a yellow tube top with a white belt under her chest and white booty shorts. "Thanks I know" she said laughing.

"Hey maybe we should wake up the nudist outside our room" I said turning my attention to the door.

"Ah yes we shall, may I grab the ice bucket?" She started grinning widely eyeing the ice bucket. "Oh yes don't forget that!" I roughly pulled on the door to get it to open I turned the corner to see Rosalie sprawled out on the walk way. "Oh" I was laughing so hard I could not say the rest so Alice decided to sum it up.

"My god" She was laughing hysterically now.

"Can you do the honours Alice?" I asked and with that she dumped all the water on Rosalie's head.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU PHYCOS DOING?? Rose yelled at us. I was holding on to the railing because I was laughing so hard. Alice had fallen in the door frame holding her sides because she was gasping for air.

"Have a nice sleep rose, or was it a bit chilly?" I asked biting my lip trying my hardest to keep a straight face. Rose suddenly looked down and her face flushed crimson red.

"Where the hell are my clothes!!" She was screaming at this point.

"Pay back sucks doesn't it my sweet rose, but I'm sure our friendly neighbours enjoyed the view..."

"I'm going to kill you Bella so help me god!!" Alice froze in the doorway and winked at me. I walked over to her and high fived here

"Mission Accomplished" we said together.

"Wait Alice you were in on this?" Alice just smirked and nodded fast and giggled.

"Well as pissed as I am and grossed out that I just probably mad some mans dream come true, I'm proud Bella you actually did it! Bravo!!" She said with an impressed look on her face.

"Thanks I told you I would" I simply stated. "I know but the old Bella wouldn't have the guts to do that ah yes your becoming one of us finally!! Now let me in the room so I can get dressed!"Rushing the words at he end as she hopped over Alice in the door way.

While I was waiting for Rose to finish her shower and get ready. I just stared at myself in the mirror looking at the new me.

_My hair was no longer a thicker looking, my lips red and plump. My boobs had finally arrived god what were they waiting for!! I did not look so innocent anymore, maybe it was the fact that I dressed in clothes the hugged my curves and gave me cleavage or maybe it's the fact that I'm not innocent anymore I lost my virginity in grade 12 to Jacob black. We made each other this promise that if we were both still virgins by the end of the year we would have sex after grad. But I have to give the boy some credit he wasn't half bad..._

"Ahem earth to Bella" I lost my train of thought and looked over to see rose wearing the beautiful yellow plaid top with light blue jeans and white pumps.

"Wow rose you look great!" I wonder if she is wearing the underwear Alice had put in the mini bar.

"Thanks Bella oh yeah my underwear really feel nice too "she said with a wink. The door opened then Alice popped her head in. "Come on ladies I checked us out... Oh yeah Rose the motel guy comped are room and wants me to tell you thanks! Any who lets burn some rubber!!" she shrieked and ran down to the car with her suitcase. Rose had a mortified expression and I just chuckled and followed Alice to the car.

"Okay you guys got everything?!" I asked putting everything in the trunk_._

"Yes m'am" Alice clapped. "How about you Rose?"She asked.

"I got everything. I'll drive" I nodded and I jumped in the back seat with Alice_._

"Okay girls this is it our last stop until we arrive at Columbia University!! Omg omg omg I can't wait this is going to be the best time of our lives! We already have some many people waiting for us since we used to party back with them in forks!!

She kept on squealing and going on about how we are going to decorate are dorm room and weekend plans.

Then in less then a second it seemed we were back on the highway.

"Okay here's the plan. When we get there we get our schedules fix up our rooms then sleep because tomorrows Fridays and I'm thinking a Pub crawl??"The whole car was filled with shrieks and squeals...

_Friday was most defiantly going to be a night to remember..._

**Okay guys please review and tell me what you think!! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! But enjoy! And please please review so I know that I should continue! And also on my profile I put a picture of what i think bella looks like in my story!**

_**Peace and Love**_


	5. 4

**BAHH!!**

_Wow ya'll must hate me?_

**Im so sorry for not updating for a long time but I was in Greece!**

_I will update tomorrow !Thanks so much guys for reviewing and adding me on your favorites!_

**Okay I'm done! I have a feeling you guys will love the next chapter!**

_**Peace and Love!**_


End file.
